


The Sign of Four

by Serenity1



Series: The Sign of Four [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Baby Names, Birthday, Blackmail, Breasts, Charles Augustus Magnussen - Freeform, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Futa!John, Hormones, Kid Fic, Large Breasts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Novel, Riding, Rosalie Watson-Holmes, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Sherrinford Holmes - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns and he finds out that Mycroft is together with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found the transcript here:
> 
> http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/64080.html
> 
> I got the idea while reading the transcript. I'm sorry about my grammar mistakes!

“I think I’ll surprise John, he’ll be delighted,” Sherlock says with a smirk.

“You think so?” Mycroft asked.

“Hmm. I’ll pop up into Baker Street. Who knows – jump out of the cake,” Sherlock said.

Mycroft frowns, “Baker Street? He isn’t there anymore,” he replies. 

Sherlock looks at him surprised, “he must be there,” he said.

“Why would he be? It’s been two years. He’s got on with his life,” Mycroft said.

Sherlock frowns, “What life? I’ve been away,” he said. Mycroft practically rolled his eyes even though he didn't showed it, "where's he going to be tonight?" He asked as he was eager  
to see John and he missed one important fact about Mycroft.

Mycroft, who was basically clearly cheering inside said, "how would I know?"

Sherlock huffed, "you always know," he said.

"He has a dinner reservation in the Marylebone Road. Nice little spot. They have a few bottles of the 2000 Saint-Emilion....though I prefer the 2001," Mycroft replies.

"I think maybe I'll drop by," Sherlock said pleased.

"You know, it is possible that you won't be welcomed," Mycroft says.

"No it isn't. Now where is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Where's what?" Mycroft asked.

"You know what," Sherlock said as at the precise moment, Anthea came in with his coat.

\----------

Later that evening, Sherlock was inside the Marylebone Road. He put on his disguise and went on over to John's table, "can I help you with anything, sir?" He asked with a French accent.

John doesn't look at Sherlock as he was looking down at the menu, "hi, yea, I'm looking for a bottle of champagne - a good one," he said.

Sherlock leans over to John and talks about the varieties of champagne as John didn't look up to speak to him. Annoyed that John didn't looked up yet, Sherlock left. John was waiting for someone, a very important someone as he blows a nervous breath. 

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said startling him.

John looks up and smiles, "Mycroft, your never late for me," he said.

Unknown to John but Mycroft knowingly but didn't say anything to John, Sherlock was still nearby in his disguise as he was so shocked on seeing Mycroft there that he almost tripped on where he was walking. 

"Are you okay?" John asked worriedly.

Mycroft gave him a rare smile that made Sherlock almost dropped his jaw to the ground. "I'm fine John, I just had a tiring day, that's all," he said.

"Oh, what happened?" John asked intrigued.

"Well..." Mycroft began as he proceeds to take out a ring box from his pocket. 

Just as Mycroft was going to take it out, Sherlock comes over with glasses and champagne. Mycroft swore as he knew whom it was and John gave him an apologetically smile even though he still hadn't looked at Sherlock yet. 

"Sir, I think you'll find this vintage exceptionally to your liking," Sherlock said in his accent.

Mycroft was annoyed that his little brother had interrupted his proposal and John was having difficulty not to laugh at Mycroft's look. At that moment, Sherlock took off his glasses.

"No, look seriously..." John began as he looks up at Sherlock, "could you just..." his face drops as he was in utter disbelief.

"John, please, let me explain," Mycroft began.

John turns over to him as Mycroft saw tears in his eyes, "you knew," he said.

"It's not Mycroft's fault, John. To be precise, I am not dead," Sherlock said.

"John?" Mycroft asked worriedly as he was looking at his lover who didn't said anything.

John took a deep breath as he was shaky, "two years! Two fucking years!" He snapped.

"John, please..." Mycroft said as he was trying to calm his lover down so that they won't get kicked out. 

"Why?" John asked.

"Look John, Mycroft and I will explain everything to you later, but I must say, when Mycroft showed me your picture earlier today, are you going to keep that?" Sherlock asked smirking as he gestures to the mustache on John's lip.

John draws in one more long breath, then hurls himself at Sherlock, grabbing his lapels and bundling him back across the floor until Sherlock loses his footing and then both fall to the floor, John on top of Sherlock and trying to throttle him. Mycroft and various waiters run to pull John off.

\-----------

"Thanks a lot, Sherlock," Mycroft mutters as he, John and Sherlock were back in Mycroft's spacious flat. 

Sherlock looks around, "The last time I was here, there wasn't this much stuff. Did John moved in with you?" He asked.

"To be precise, yes," Mycroft said as he and Sherlock were sitting in the living room while John was seething and trying to calm himself in their master bedroom.

"So are the two of you officially together? Does mum and dad know?" Sherlock asked intrigued.

"Yes Sherlock, our parents know. However, I'm not sure we are together now since you returned. He is clearly pissed at me," Mycroft said.

"We are together," a voice said as the two men looked and saw John entering the living room and sitting beside Mycroft. "I just want to know why you didn't bloody tell me in the first place!" He snapped.

"And I want to know how the two of you got together," Sherlock said looking back and forth at Mycroft and John, "the last time you were seen together, John was pissed at you Mycroft," he said.

"Whose going first to tell the tale?" Mycroft asked.

"Why don't we let Sherlock go first? I want to know what he'd been doing for the past two years," John said glaring at Sherlock angrily.

"If you insist," Sherlock replies.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock talk...John is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 17 kudos!!!!! Thanks a lot, guys! I'm liking this story more and more. I'm sorry about my grammar. I hope you guys continue reading!

"I don't care how you faked it, Sherlock. I wanna know why," John said angrily.

Sherlock looked at John surprised, "Why? Because Moriarty had to be stopped," he said. He frowns at seeing John's expression, "oh. 'why' as in..."

John nodded, "yep."

"I see, yes. 'Why?' That's a little more difficult to explain," Sherlock said.

"I've got all night," John replies.

Sherlock fidgeted on where he sat as he looks at Mycroft, "It was actually Mycroft's idea," he said as John looks sharply at Mycroft.

"My idea?" Mycroft repeats surprised.

Sherlock nodded, "you were the one who came up with it first," he said.

"If I hadn't, Moriarty would have likely killed you then," Mycroft said darkly.

"And leaving poor John behind," Sherlock replies.

"Oi! I want to know if he was the only one? The only one who knew," John said.

Sherlock closes his eyes before replying, "there were a couple of others," he said.

"Like who?" John asked angrily.

"It was a very elaborate plan - it had to be. The next of thirteen possibilities," Sherlock said.

"Who else?!" John snapped as Mycroft tries to soothe him.

Sherlock hesitates as he looks directly at John, "Molly," he replies.

"Molly knows?! Is that all?" John asked.

"Well, um, some of my homeless network," Sherlock replies.

"I don't believe it," John said shaking his head in utter disbelief, "Sherlock, I want you to leave," he said.

Sherlock stood up as he went over to where John and Mycroft were sitting, "please John, I need your help. London is in danger. There's an imminent terrorist attack and I need your help," he pleads.

John stares at him in amazement, "so you need my help now," he said.

Sherlock eyes narrow as he smiles and tries to deduced John, "you have missed this. Admit it. The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins, just the two of us against the rest of the world..."

John stood up quickly and before Mycroft could stop him, John had grabbed his lapels, rears his head back and then moves in with the kill.

\-----------

A few minutes later....

Mycroft sighed as he shook his head at Sherlock who was covering his nose with a tissue as blood was flowing down. John had retreated back to the bedroom and not coming out until the 'traitor' was gone. "I told you he wouldn't take it tightly Sherlock," he said.

"I don't understand. I said I was sorry. Isn't that what you were supposed to do?" Sherlock asked as he held his nose. 

"Little brother, I think you should give John a few days to cool off before running back to him. He is still in shock," Mycroft said as he looks at the direction of the bedroom that John had retreated.

"I can't wait that long," Sherlock said impatiently.

"I'm afraid that you have to, Sherlock. Look, I'll try to make him see reason," Mycroft said, "but for now, I think you should leave."

Sherlock looks at his brother, "You've changed," he said.

"For the better?" Mycroft asked slowly.

"You used to say that 'caring is a disadvantage' but look at you now," Sherlock said.

"Yes well..."

"What happened between you and John? I never heard the story," Sherlock said.

"Another time, perhaps. I'll tell you when you are all better," Mycroft said slowly and with one final look from Sherlock, he leaves the flat without another word.

\----------

"Is he gone?" John's voice asked as soon as the door closes.

"Yes," Mycroft replies as he turns to look at John who was wearing his pajamas, "listen John, about earlier," he began but he saw John shaking his head.

"I don't want to hear about it, Mycroft," he said.

"It was for the best, John. Moriarty had snipers against you, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson. What were we suppose to do? We had no choice but to do that plan," Mycroft said.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS ALIVE, MYCROFT!" John bellowed making Mycroft winced. "Just one fucking word!"

"John, if I had told you, would we be together now?" Mycroft asked.

"No," John replies with no hesitation.

"John, you must see through this," Mycroft said.

John sighed, "all I know is that you're sleeping on the couch tonight," he said and he didn't say another word as Mycroft watches him leave the room.

\----------

Later as John was in bed and was facing against the wall from the door, he heard the door unlock. John sighed, he knew that his lover would find the key and eventually go inside their bedroom. "I thought I told you you would be sleeping on the couch?" He asked.

"You don't mean it, John," Mycroft replies as he sat on the bed next to his lover. 

John still didn't faced him, "I am still pissed at you, you know," he said.

"I know," Mycroft replies slowly.

John sighed, "get dressed then and come to bed. You have an early morning tomorrow to get up," he said and Mycroft obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you guys like it? I'm so far into it... I already have the next chapter ready... review please!!!


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talks to Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 6 additional kudos!!! I found the transcript here:
> 
> http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/64895.html
> 
> Please forgive me for my grammar! :3

It's been a few days since Mycroft had seen Sherlock. He was sitting across Sherlock in the living room of 221B as there was a chess set between them. "You should go see John," Mycroft commented.

Sherlock huffed, "Why should I?" He asked.

"His been in a terrible mood since the two of you saw each other," Mycroft replies.

"Even if I wanted too, he doesn't want to see me. Your move," Sherlock said as he sat back on his chair.

"You don't know the end of it, Sherlock. You're out off the frying pan while I'm into the fire of the beast," Mycroft said as he glances down and made a move.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "It couldn't be that bad. After all, you're proposing to him tonight," he said as he glances down.

"Yes well, we got interrupted last time. I'll talk to John again after he gets out off surgery to go and see you. The two of you need each other," Mycroft said, "your move."

Sherlock glanced down before looking at Mycroft and smirked, "he made you sleep on the couch last night," he said as he made a move.

"Yes and it's all your fault really," Mycroft snapped as he made a move. On the table in between them, there's a loud buzzing noise and red lights flashes. He swore, "bugger!" He angrily drops the small tweezers he was using in their game of operation.

Sherlock snickered, "can't handle a broken heart, now that's everything," he said.

Mycroft sighed as he sat back against his chair, "instead of playing games, why don't we talk about this terror alert," he said.

Sherlock huffed, "boring," he mutters.

"Come now Sherlock, we must protect John at all cost," Mycroft said and Sherlock didn't say anything.

\----------

Later that afternoon, John was walking towards 221B. He let himself in and he went up in the living room as he was surprised to see the Holmes' parents there. "Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, what are you doing here?" John asked surprised.

"John, it's wonderful to see you again! It's been a year since we've seen each other," Violet Holmes said as she stood up from the couch and hugs John.

John hugs back, "I just gotten a text from Mycroft that he was here earlier but left abruptly. He also canceled our dinner reservations," he said.

"Yes and you know why," Sherlock said as he gestures to his parents. "They are in town for a few days and it was a last minute thing. Mycroft is back in the office handling some few things," he said.

"I see," John said slowly as he was hoping to have dinner tonight with his lover. 

"Yes well, they'll be in town till Saturday and Mycroft is going to pro...I mean, Mycroft is going have dinner with you that night, I'm sure," Sherlock said quickly as he almost made the secret slip.

"I see," John said nodding as he sat down on his chair.

"Yes well, it's time for the both of you to go. John and I have a case going on," Sherlock said grabbing both his parents so that both can leave.

"Remember Sherlock, we will have a Christmas dinner. I expect you to be there," Violet said sternly and Sherlock nodded as he bids them farewell.

"So, Mycroft tells me that you're desperate to see me," John said as soon as the door closes.

Sherlock huffed as he sat at the table, opening his laptop. "I'm having trouble with this case and I need my blogger," he said.

John rolled his eyes, "whatever," he mutters.

Sherlock looks at John, "is everything alright between you and my brother?" He asked.

"Yea of course it is, why shouldn't we be alright?" John asked.

"You made him sleep on the couch last night and a few nights ago you almost made him," Sherlock pointed out.

"Look, we just had an argument about you. It was nothing," John replies.

"Well, at least Mycroft made you see sense into coming here," Sherlock said.

"He said that you were desperate! I didn't want to come here!" John snapped.

"Calm down John. I don't care what's going on, I just want to solve this case," Sherlock said.

"And what case is that?" John asked angrily. A few minutes later as John was watching the Howard footage of the mysterious tube train disappearance... "I see now why you're desperate, this is a good case," John says as he looks at Sherlock.

"There's something that I'm missing, something staring down in front of me, but I don't know what," Sherlock said angrily.

"Mycroft tells me he has a underground network. Do you know what's that about?" John asked slowly.

Sherlock re-watches the footage again and snaps his fingers, "of course! Do you see that?" He asked pointing.

"See what?" John asked as he looks back at the screen.

Sherlock rewound the footage, "see! Right there! Seven carriages leave Westminster but only six carriages arrive at St. Jame's Park," he said.

"But that's impossible! Clearly impossible!" John exclaimed.

"Moran didn't disappear - the entire compartment did! The driver must have diverted the train and then detached the last carriage," Sherlock said.

The two were silent for a few minutes before Sherlock spoke again: "what's today's date?" He asked.

"Hmm? November the... Oh my god," John said breathlessly.

"I need to call Howard," Sherlock mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mycroft's proposal to John keeps interrupting, hmm? Well, I think next chapter we'll see how Mycroft and John got together while Sherlock was away...


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How John and Mycroft got together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's a new month and my birthday month, I might update again tonight. Here is the link to the transcript:
> 
> http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/64895.html
> 
> Sorry for my grammar! Thank you for the total of 27 kudos!!!

(Flashback)

It's been one month since the funeral of Sherlock Holmes and John was sitting in his clinic, staring blankly at the computer. There was a knock on his door as John looks up immediately to see his secretary popping inside, "sir, there's someone here to see you," she said nervously.

John frowns, "I don't have an appointment till eleven," he said.

"I know sir, he goes by the name of Mycroft Holmes," his secretary said.

John swore as he nodded, "bring him in," he said calmly and his secretary nodded and left. A minute later, Mycroft Holmes came inside. "So, do what I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me," Mycroft said sitting down on one of the chairs.

John raised an eyebrow, "Why would I have dinner with you?" He asked.

"To be honest, you know I control the CCTV and you know I put cameras around in your flat. Lately you hadn't been eating properly and I am starting to worry," Mycroft replies.

"That's invasion of privacy right there!" John snapped.

"I know and I am sorry John, but if Sherlock were around, he doesn't want to see you like this," Mycroft said.

"But he isn't, isn't he? You weren't there for the funeral!" John exclaimed.

"I was out off the country, I couldn't have made it if I wanted too," Mycroft lied.

John sighed, "what if I say 'no' to your dinner?" He asked.

"Then I will just come by tomorrow and ask again until you say 'yes,'" Mycroft replies with a small smile.

John swore, "fine," he mutters as he wanted Mycroft off his back.

"Wonderful! I'll pick you up at seven in front of Baker Street," Mycroft said and he stood up, bid farewell to John and left the office.

"What did I get myself into?" John muttered.

\-----------

Dinner that night went pleasantly well. Mycroft had reserved one of the expensive restaurants in London that even John couldn't afford in his salary. The two spoke about various of things. John tried to begged or even bribed Mycroft on what he really does in the British Government but to no avail. 

John had watched Mycroft eat and sure enough, the food he'd ordered was one of the low-calories while John ordered himself steak for the entry alone with dessert as Mycroft ordered fruits instead. When dinner was over, Mycroft asked for another dinner next week and John had agreed without even thinking.

It went on like that until the fourth dining where John asked: "What's going on between us, Mycroft? This is more than what friends do," he said.

Mycroftt looks at him, "Is it hard to believe that I want something more between us? I do want us to become lovers," he said calmly.

John fidgeted nervously where he sat, "You probably heard me saying before that I'm not gay," he began as Mycroft was about to say something but John held up a hand to stop him. "That was a lie and I even think Irene Adler knew that as I think I am bisexual," he said.

"John, if you like, we can take this as slow as you want. I will not force you to do anything," Mycroft said as he was referring about sex.

John blushed bright red, "I think I'll like that," he said and Mycroft smiled at him.

Their first kiss was memorial. It was the first New Year without Sherlock. Mycroft had taken him to dinner early and surprised him by going into the London Eye. Every capsule of the London Eye was vacant, except for the capsule that they were on and John had a sinking feeling it had to with Mycroft.

John was shocked as dinner was being served inside the capsule of the London Eye. It was about quarter to eight when they arrived, so they had four hours to kill until the fireworks. Dinner took them about two hours, the other two hours was just talking and waiting for the fireworks.

John spoke about moving into a new flat as he couldn't stand staying in the same flat that he once shared with Sherlock. Mycroft invited him to stay in his flat instead and he didn't need to pay for rent as rent would had been too much for John's salary. John reluctantly agrees as he would be the one to do chores instead like laundry, cooking, etc in favor of the payment and Mycroft agrees.

After that John even spoke about quitting his old job and going to join a clinic near their flat so the commute would be easier. While John spoke, he realize that Mycroft barely spoke about his job as he remembers he tried to begged Mycroft before. Just then there was a loud popping noise as John turns quickly towards the window.  
He smiles as he looks, "happy new year Mycroft," he said as he didn't realized he had been talking a lot and it was already midnight.

"Happy new year John," Mycroft replies and he grabs John and kissed him passionately.

(End Flashback)

\------------

The whited-out scene fades back in again and John is standing in the Tube carriage with his eyes closed and his head raised. He grips the handrail and lowers his head, blowing out a long breath. Nearby it sounds as if Sherlock is crying. His head is lowered and the back of his hand is across his mouth as his body shakes with what seem to be sobs. John screws his eyes even more tightly closed. Sherlock lowers his hand and turns his head away, then turns back, hooting with laughter. John opens his eyes and looks across to him as Sherlock giggles in high-pitched hilarity. Staring at him, John steps forward and looks down at the countdown clock on the mother bomb. It is repeatedly flicking back and forth between 1:28 and 1:29. John turns away as if he can’t believe it.

Flashback to Sherlock frantically staring down at the bomb while John turns away. Sherlock’s gaze immediately falls on a small switch on the side of the bomb. He grins, then squeezes his fingers down the side of the device to flick the switch. In the present, John turns back to look at the clock again and then stares upwards in disbelief. 

"You...!" 

Sherlock stands up, tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, your face!" He exclaims.

"Damn it, Sherlock! If you breathe one word to this to anyone or to Mycroft even..!" John said angrily.

Sherlock grins, "Well, at least now I know how you and my brother got together," he said happily.

(Through the open door of the driver’s cab, a voice over a walkie-talkie radio can be heard, and flashlight beams are approaching. John stares, then points towards them.)

John growls in annoyance, "and you did call the police along with Mycroft's men," he said angrily.

Sherlock laughed, "Come on then John, back to Baker Street," he said and John shook his head in utter disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like the chapter? I already have the next chapter planned. MORE KUDOS PLEASE!!!!


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mycroft day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to update it last night, but I didn't... sorry! Here is the transcript:
> 
> http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/65379.html
> 
> Sorry about my grammar!

It's been months since the incident with the train. During those months, John had went and visited his sister, Harry and was shocked that his sister is moving closer to him. Afterwards, John had been kidnapped and thrown into a bonfire. If it weren't for Mycroft's CCTV and Sherlock's speediness, John wouldn't be alive today. 

And throughout all that, Mycroft is still pissed to Sherlock and the bone-fire incident. Mycroft, John, Sherlock were all sitting in the living room as they were talking about the wedding. "I can't believe you and Mycroft are getting married," Sherlock mutters as he sulks on the couch.

John frowns, "It would had been sooner but you interrupted, remember?" He said as he rolled his eyes and he was sitting at the table, looking at his laptop.

"Oh yes, mum and dad interrupted as well," Sherlock said nodding.

"So, it's going to be a summer wedding then?" Mrs. Hudson's voice asked coming inside the living room and placing a plate of cookies in front of John.

"Yep," John said with a smile as he stretches.

"So, whom do we invite?" Mycroft asked as he looks at his phone.

John huffed, "I emailed you the list earlier. I'm sure everyone on that list would come," he said.

"Oh yes, Harriet Watson," Mycroft said looking at the list, "is your older sister really coming?" Mycroft asked.

John nodded, "she says she's sobered and I believe her," he said.

Mycroft frowns as he was still staring at the phone, "I'm sorry John, but something came up in the office just now," he said standing up.

"Now wait a minute! You better not interrogate my sister!" John snapped.

"Oh you know he will John," Sherlock said smoothly.

"Shut up Sherlock!" John exclaimed.

"I won't," Mycroft lies as he pressed a kiss on John's forehead before bidding everyone farewell.

John swore as he took out his phone, "I don't believe him even though he is my lover," he mutters as he texted Harry.

"You know Mycroft," Sherlock replies as John didn't say anything.

\------------

Later that night as John had came home late after a chase throughout London, he found that Mycroft was waiting up for him. "You didn't have to wait for me baby," John said as he plucked the newspaper out of Mycroft's hands and he sat on his lap.

"I wanted too," Mycroft replies with a smile as the two kissed.

John cuddles against Mycroft, "How was your day beside interrogating my sister?" He asked.

"I did no such thing," Mycroft replies.

John huffed, "According to my sister, you were deducing her like Sherlock does to everyone. She even tried to slap you," he said snickering.

"Yes well, I saw that coming a mile away," Mycroft said. "So, have you spoke to my brother about being best man?" He asked. John froze in his lap as he tries to cuddles against Mycroft, deeper. "John...."

"I'm sorry! I just... All the running we did earlier and the police getting involved along with the news reporters..." John said as Mycroft looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Err, you'll see the news in the morning. I'm sure you were following me with the CCTV," John said nervously.

"Not all the time, no. I was busy in the office with the U.S....." Mycroft trails off as he coughs, "well, no need for you to know about that until you become my spouse," he said.

John grins, "I'll know more than Sherlock," he said.

"Mmm, I can still got you a job in MI6 being a doctor, John," Mycroft said slowly.

"Err, thanks but no thanks," John replies.

"Perhaps we should go to bed," Mycroft suggested.

"Yes," John replies nodding and the two men went to bed.

\----------

Months passed as it was now the day of the wedding. John and Mycroft, along with Sherlock at John's side, are standing inside the venue as the reception was about to start. 

"I told you everyone would come," John said pleased.

"Even Mycroft's assistant came," Sherlock said gesturing to her as she was talking to Harry and her girlfriend, Clara.

"Hey yea, I never gotten her real name, Mycroft," John said looking at his lover.

"If I told you, she would kill you, rather you're my husband or not," Mycroft said seriously.

"Seriously?!" John asked surprised.

Mycroft nodded, "She works for MI6, John. They need to be discreet," he said.

"But you offered me a job last night and whole loads of people knows me out in civilian life," John said.

"What?" Sherlock asked surprised.

"Mmm, yes, but you declined. A nasty process if you were up to it," Mycroft said.

John looks towards the entrance and beams, "oh wow! He came!" He exclaimed happily.

"Is that....?" Mycroft asked looking at him.

"He actually came!" John exclaimed almost with a squeal and he went over to the uniformed man that was at the entrance as they saluted each other.

"Who is that?" Sherlock asked as he stood beside Mycroft.

"Major Sholto, John's old commanding officer," Mycroft replies as he looks at his little brother, "John never spoke to you about him?" He asked.

Sherlock huffed, "no," he replies.

"What a shame," Mycroft replies as he took a sip of his wine.

"Yes well..." Sherlock said with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like the chapter? I had to re-write the first time of it because I didn't like where it was going, but this one was better.


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter! Plus here is the transcript:
> 
> http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/65379.html
> 
> Sorry about my grammar!

"Pray silence for the best man," master of ceremonies said.

Sherlock stands up as he fidgeted nervously, he was uncomfortable as he stares at everyone in the room. "Ladies and gentleman, family and friends, and um...er...others," he said.

John looks up at Sherlock in surprised, "Sherlock is never one for public speaking," Mycroft whispers to John's ear as he sat at the other side of John. 

"Oh," John said surprised then swore, "telegrams."

"So anyway, John, my dear friend, John," Sherlock said looking down at him as both of them smiled at one another before Sherlock turns to the audience again. "When John first came to me about the subject of best men, I was confused," he admitted.

(Flashback)

"Hey Sherlock?" John called out as he was coming from up the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Sherlock making tea. He frowns, "You never make tea," he said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"I was bored," Sherlock replies as he got another cup for John. "So John, you wouldn't be here unless Mycroft berated you with something," he said.

John huffed as earlier this morning before Mycroft went to work, he primarily told John to ask Sherlock about the best man. Even before coming to 221B, he had gotten a text from Mycroft to remind him. "I need to ask you something about the best man thing," he said slowly.

Sherlock frowns as he gave the tea to John, "What about Gavin?" 

"Who?" John asked bewildered.

"Gavin Lestrade, he's a man and good at it," Sherlock said.

John practically rolled his eyes, "It's Greg, and his not my best friend," he said.

"Hmm, what about Mike Stamford? He's nice though we hadn't see him since our first meeting," Sherlock said.

John frowns, "I haven't seen Mike either for awhile, he must be overseas or something," he said with a shrug but he shakes his head. "He isn't my best friend, Sherlock," he added. John sighed as he looks at him, "look Sherlock, this is biggest and most important day of my life," he said.

Sherlock pulls a face, "Well...."

"No, it is! It is, and I want to be up there with the two people that I love and care about in the world," John says.

"Ok...." Sherlock says nodding.

"Mycroft Holmes....." John began.

"Yes...." Sherlock said nodding.

John pulls out a long breath before saying: "you." 

Sherlock froze in his spot as he stares down at John.  
(End Flashback)

"At first I didn't realize that he was talking about me, I was both flattered and surprised as I was being best man at my brother's wedding and my best friend," he said. "I explained to him that I'd never expected this request as I thought Mycroft might ask one of his lackey's or John would ask his army buddies," Sherlock said.

"Lackey's?" Mycroft repeated to John whom shrugged.

(Flashback)

Sherlock was still frozen solid as he stares at John who was waiting patiently for him to answer. 

"Sherlock?" John asked worriedly.

Sherlock didn't reply nor moved at all.

The silence between the two men was being dreaded by now as Sherlock keeps staring down at John.

"That's getting a bit scary now," John admits and Sherlock still didn't do anything.

(End flashback)

"I was really touched by the fact that John asked me as the best man. I didn't even know he was my best friend either. The point that I was trying to make is that, I am impossible to live with. Both Mycroft and John knows it," Sherlock said as Mycroft nodded and John chuckles. "I just want to say to John: you are sitting in between the two people that you love the most even though I consider Mycroft as my arch enemy," Sherlock said making John roll his eyes. 

"So Mycroft, if you hurt John in anyway and if he needs me as a shoulder to cry on, I will come after you. (Mycroft rolled his eyes as John snickered) With that said, I will try my best in protecting the both of you. No matter what the cause is, make note of it that I do love you both and I will protect you no matter what the circumstance is.

John, this man, whom is my brother, will take care of you. Despise the fact that he is my older brother and arch enemy, even if I'm not around, he will comfort you in any means just like he did when I faked my own death and you punched me in the nose when I came back," Sherlock said with a 'look' as John smirked and the audience laughed at that.

"Mycroft, John Watson is one of the best friends that I ever had, you may be a dick and an arse sometimes," Sherlock said as someone gasped and Mycroft shook his head and John watches in amusement. "I never say this often, but I....I do love you and care for you. The two of you are meant to be one another. So take care of each other till death to us part," Sherlock said making John smile. 

Sherlock coughs slightly as he got a champagne, "If everyone will please stand up and raise their glass to the air and toast to Mycroft and John," he said.

"Mycroft and John!" Everyone repeats and the two men kissed happily.

\---------------

After a bit of commotion of Major Sholto and dancing afterwards, Sherlock was talking with John and Mycroft on the dance floor. 

"How? How is that possible?" John asked as he just found out that he was pregnant.

"Do you remember our case where we were looking inside a hospital if they were experimenting some illegal stuff?" Sherlock asked.

"Yea...." John said worriedly.

"Well, you were knocked unconscious and they injected you with something that Mycroft and I don't know about. I couldn't get there in time to save you. Mycroft and I just ignored it but it wasn't until a few days earlier that it was showing," Sherlock said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"The sign of symptoms of pregnancy," Mycroft said slowly, "you have been eating awfully a lot lately and craving for sex," he said.

Sherlock glares as John blushed red, "Too much information, Mycroft," he said as he turns to John. "So we got a blood sample from you and we found out you were pregnant. We also found out that your cock is going to disappear soon replacing it with a vagina and you will be growing breasts," he said making John stare at Sherlock in horror. 

"What?!" John exclaimed.

"The drug that they infected you with is a new drug. It turns someone to the opposite gender within a few weeks or so after being injected," Sherlock said.

"Dear gawd..." John said, "will I become a male again after pregnancy?" He asked.

"I believe so," Mycroft replies.

"How long until the baby is born?" John asked.

"Eight months, after that, you will become male again in like a month or so," Sherlock said.

"Dear gawd..." John moans, "Mycroft, are you pleased of this?" He asked.

"That I will have a son or daughter? Of course I am John," Mycroft said as he kissed him on the forehead.

"Congratulations you two. I'm going to have a niece or nephew," Sherlock said smiling.

"Bugger off..." John mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! I wasn't sure about making John being pregnant, but I decided to go with it. How do you guys like it? Was it a bad idea or good? Remember that it's been months since the incident with the train... 
> 
> KUDOS, KUDOS, KUDOS!!! Thanks for the kudos! Wow, 34 kudos!!!


	7. Chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's blackmailing John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! :3

"Hey Sherlock?" John asked one day three months later after the wedding as John was sitting on the couch and Sherlock was watching telly.

"Hmm?" Sherlock asked without looking up at him.

"I think someone's stalking me and my sister," John said slowly.

This time, Sherlock looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Here..." John said as he opened the envelope that he brought in and took out the pictures, "some of them are explicit," he said blushing.

Sherlock stood up and looked at the pictures and made a disgusted noise as he saw one of the explicit pictures. "Did you showed these to Mycroft?" He asked.

John shook his head, "I don't want to worry him with his work and the new baby coming," he said slowly. "We are moving into a new flat that has at least three bedrooms and Mycroft is building the nursery for me," he said.

"Three bedrooms?" Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow.

John fidgeted, "for guests and for you if you ever decide to come and visit," he said.

"I wonder if it's one of Mycroft's lackey's. Nobody could past the securities near Mycroft's flat," Sherlock said frowning. 

"I think that someone wants to hurt Mycroft and using me to blackmail since it's mostly me in those pictures and I visited my sister just three weeks ago," John explained.

"Did you told anyone that you're pregnant?" Sherlock asked worriedly.

John shook his head, "Only close families. I don't want to worry you, Sherlock, but I think I was being stalked here when I was getting here," he said.

"John, listen," Sherlock began as he put his photos back in the envelope. "Do whatever you do and I will investigate this no matter what. I don't want the baby to be harm so I will be nearby you during the day," he said.

John nodded, "Thank you Sherlock," he said.

"I'm keeping the photos, John. I hope you won't mind," Sherlock said as he tucks the envelope away.

John shrugs, "it's fine," he said.

"By the way John, happy early birthday," Sherlock said with a small smile as John grins back.

\--------------

(Three weeks later......)

"Damn it Mycroft! Listen to me! It's got to be Charles Augustus Magnussen!" Sherlock said as he and Mycroft were sitting in Mycroft's big office inside The Diogenes Club. 

"You have no proof," Mycroft said calmly.

"Is this proof enough?" Sherlock asked sneering as he threw the envelope towards Mycroft.

Mycroft opened the envelope and found some photos containing one of his lackey's and Charles Magnussen. "I don't even know how you got these," he said.

"Look closely," Sherlock said.

Mycroft looked at the other photos and frowned, "Is that....?"

"Your flat as John is leaving to go somewhere. The person that I hired wanted to take a picture of the lackey, but he might be discovered," Sherlock explained. "I also have another envelope from John," he said as he threw them at Mycroft.

Mycroft put down the photos on the table and opened the envelope that John gave to Sherlock. He looked at the photos and he stopped at one of the photos as he was clearly surprised. He swore, "He got that close," he said.

"John is worried that he is going to hurt you but I think he is after John," Sherlock said slowly.

"Where's John?" Mycroft asked.

"Should be at the clinic," Sherlock replied as he looks at his elder brother, "what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Charles Magnussen is my business and I will deal with it," Mycroft said putting back the photos. 

"How?" Sherlock asked angrily.

"Don't worry about it," Mycroft said.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock snapped as he stands up, "if your not going to deal with it, I will! John is my responsibility and I will protect him!" He exclaimed.

"He is not your responsibility, Sherlock. John is my spouse and I will protect my spouse and my unborn child," Mycroft said calmly.

"Good job doing that! I will do this no matter what," Sherlock said as he turns to leave but was stopped as Mycroft's voice interrupted him.

"If you go against Charles Magnussen, you will go against me," Mycroft said.

Sherlock snorted, "I wonder how John will react if he was here and heard you say that," he said and with that, he left.

\------------

(One week later.....)

"Were you able to find out who has been blackmailing me?" John asked as he and Sherlock were sitting in Angelo's for lunch.

"No I haven't, I'm sorry," Sherlock lies.

"Hmm, I wish Mycroft was here. His been busy with the government lately," John said sadly.

"It's been almost 4 months now and you aren't showing yet," Sherlock said looking at John's belly.  
John looks down at his stomach, "I guess that drug is different," he said with a shrug.

Sherlock frowns as he stares at John, "You have been eating a lot," he said.

John shrugged, "You should see our fridge, it's stock piled with food I want," he said licking his lips. 

"Mycroft hadn't been exercising?" Sherlock asked snickering.

John blushed red, "He has," he said as he thought about last night.

"John!" Sherlock snapped as John smirked, "I so did not want to hear that," Sherlock mutters as John laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so how was it? And thank you for the 38 kudos!!! Can anyone do a story with Johncroft having sex in the back of the car and John riding on Mycroft? :3


	8. Chapter 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 41 kudos!!! So many hits but so few kudos!!! WHY??????????? Here is the transcript I found:
> 
> http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/68242.html
> 
> Sorry for my grammar once again... I wasn't going to update today since I have a midterm tomorrow to study for but i started writing and I couldn't stop.

"How can it only be two o'clock, I'm in agony," Mycroft says in despair as he was sitting at the side of a large kitchen table and John was on his lap, cuddling him. 

"It's Christmas Day, Mycroft. How can you be so depressed?" John asked.

"His always like that, his been like that ever since I could remember," Sherlock replies without looking up from his newspaper. 

"Mikey, why don't you behave?" Mrs. Holmes asked as Mycroft rolled his eyes even though he is still holding John. "You have a husband and an unborn child on the way in which case I am very pleased. You should be happy," she scolded at her elder son.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft called out desperately.

"Hmm?"

"Can you reach into my bag and bring the manila envelope that has a label called 'house,'" Mycroft said as he didn't want to let go off John.

Sherlock humphed as he stood up and went over to get it and gave it to Mycroft, he sat back down in his chair. 

John looks down at the envelope, "What's that?" He asked nervously.

"Our new house," Mycroft said smiling, "if you please sit in the other chair, I can show you the pictures," he said. John whined softly as he got up slowly and went over to the other chair and sat down. "I was going to surprise you later, but now is a good time as any. Do you remember we were looking for a flat for the baby?" He asked.

John nodded, "We couldn't agree on anything so you decided to surprise me instead and so I wouldn't be able to help you with anything," he said.

"This is why I've been so busy lately along with the government," Mycroft said as he took out the pictures and handed it to John.

John looks through the photos, "It's beautiful My," he said breathlessly as Sherlock smirked.

"'My?'" He repeats.

Mycroft sighed, "Why can't anyone call me by my full name?" He mutters.

"Hey, hang on. This house is near Baker Street! It is like two streets over from Harry's!" John exclaimed examining the photo. 

Sherlock looks up, "That's like an hour away drive from where you work, Mike," he said as Mycroft glares.

"Yes, well... I'm sure John would appreciate to be near you during cases and there's a private school nearby along with a daycare to baby-sit," Mycroft said.

"This house is much bigger than Harry's though," John commented.

"Of course it is. The houses there ranges from prices to sizes. That one cost about three-thousand pounds," Mycroft said making John choke.

"Harry bought hers for nine hundred pounds!" John exclaimed.

"Like I said, the houses there differentiate," Mycroft said with a smile.

"How am I suppose to pay for it?" John asked worriedly.

"Don't worry dear, we can provide for you. I'm sure you and Mikey can come to an agreement," Mrs. Holmes said smiling.

"I can pay for the schooling," John offers.

"The school that I'm thinking about is Regent University London. You can enroll your kid from 7-years-old until he/she is finished. It is a private school," Mycroft said slowly.

"That's a good school, John. It's approximately fifteen minutes walk," Sherlock said slowly as he looks up. 

"I just don't want Mycroft to pay for all of it," John said slowly. 

"If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Mycroft, privately," Sherlock said glaring at his brother as he left the room to go outside.

\-----------

(Outside....)

"What is it?" Mycroft asked as soon as the door closes behind him.

"This is getting ridiculous, Mycroft. Did you done anything about Charles?" Sherlock asked.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Mycroft asked.

"You know why!" Sherlock snapped.

"I'm getting close to it," Mycroft lies.

Sherlock rolls his eyes, "Guess who contacted me the other day," he said seriously.

"Who?" Mycroft asked surprised.

"Sherrinford, he is finally getting out of jail for ten years starting tomorrow," Sherlock said angrily.

"Impossible, has it been ten years," Mycroft said taking out his phone.

"And he is coming by next week. He knows where you and I are, brother dear. He served his time. He knows about you and John," Sherlock said worriedly.

Mycroft swore, "He may be our elder brother but after killing those innocent people, he has been disowned from this family," he said.

"Does John know about Sherrinford?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft shook his head, "Nobody knows about Sherrinford except a few close colleagues of mine along with mum and dad," he said.

"What should we do?" Sherlock asked.

"Right now, we just have to protect John and forget about Charles," Mycroft said glaring at his younger brother.

Sherlock sneers, "Whatever you say, brother dear," he said angrily.

"I'm going in, are you coming?" Mycroft asked.

"Later, I just want to cool off my head for a bit. Why not drink some punch that mummy made?" Sherlock suggested.

"Very well, eat the potatoes that mummy made so it won't be on top of my laptop," Mycroft said as he went back inside leaving Sherlock alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha!!! You guys weren't expecting that, were you? :3
> 
> Sherrinford is coming into the picture! I got the idea when Mycroft said in the end of the episode "I am not given to outbursts of brotherly compassion. You know what happened to the other one..."
> 
> MORE KUDOS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long! 3 1/2 pages! Whew... I'm sorry about my grammar in advanced! I think I'll stop this story as soon as the baby is born and I might do a sequel, not sure. So it is already December, two more months until John gives birth. Hope you stick by me!!! Here is the transcript I found...
> 
> http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/68754.html

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson-Holmes...!" Mycroft bellowed as he was inside the helicopter and he wore a headset and microphone.

"'Watson-Holmes?!'" Charles Magnussen asked as he whipped his head towards John.

John coughed, "He only says my full name when his really angry at me and he is angry," he said.

"Yes well, now that Mr. Holmes is here, perhaps he should clearly have done something about this," Charles said.

"About what?" John asked bewildered.

"This..." Charles said as he grabs John and pulled him towards him and kissed him roughly on the lips.

John tries to push him away but since Charles was the taller man there, he couldn't but he didn't kissed back. Charles ended the kiss as he looks down at him, "you are pregnant," he said sneering.

"How...?" John asked gasping for breath.

Charles smirked as he pushed him back and John almost tumbles onto the ground if it weren't for Sherlock who helped him up. "How can you love a cruel man like Mycroft Holmes?" He asked.

"His not cruel!" John snapped.

"You don't see him in the office," Charles said as he stares at Mycroft.

"John, go! Just get out off here!" Sherlock said as he thrusted the laptop back to John.

"No, I won't!" John cried.

"Is this what you wanted? You wanted to let John know that you're in love with him and that Mycroft is some sort of criminal?!" Sherlock asked angrily.

"He is a criminal! He tortures people!" Charles exclaimed.

"And for a good cause too!" John exclaims as he thought back about Moriarty.

"THAT'S ENOUGH CHARLES!" Mycroft said.

Charles snorted, "You didn't stopped when you were whipping my wife!" He said angrily.

"What...?" John asked shocked as the laptop from his holding suddenly fell onto the ground and it smashed.

"I WAS NOT IN CHARGE AT THE TIME!" Mycroft exclaimed.

"He whipped my wife and my wife died due to the injuries that infected her!" Charles said. "But you were there administering it! All of you thought she was behind some government secretive attack but when you found out in the end, it was already too late!" 

"Magnussen, please... It isn't Mycroft's fault," John said.

"It his fault! He is the only one who administered it is alive today! I'm sorry John, but I must do this," Charles said as he stepped towards John.

Unknown to Charles, Sherlock had gotten John's gun from his coat pocket when the two were arguing and ignoring him. He hid it behind his back.

"Wait, do what?" John asked.

"This..." Charles said as he put his hand out as if he was ready to push John towards the flight of stairs. 

"JOHN!" Mycroft cried.

However, none of them noticed until it was too late as Sherlock fires the gun on Charles Magnussen head as Charles falls back onto the ground and Sherlock threw the gun down.

"Holy shit! Sherlock!" John cried.

"DO NOT FIRE AT SHERLOCK HOLMES! DO NOT FIRE!" Mycroft cried through the speaker.

John was speechless as he watches his best friend fall on his knees as he has his hands up in the air in surrender. 

\------------

"What will happen to Sherlock?" John asked as soon as he saw Mycroft coming inside the flat as they were going to pick up Sherlock to go to the airport.

"He will be in the U.S. serving his time there undercover," Mycroft said slowly as the two men went back into the kitchen.

"Is it true what Magnussen said? That you killed his wife?" John asked slowly as he gave Mycroft a cup of tea.

"John, you must know that during that time, I was not in my position yet. I was just watching from afar and I could not stop it no matter how much I disliked what they did to her since she is a woman," Mycroft said.

"So you still whip people," John said as he sat down.

"After we interrogate them and have a lie-detector test. This is MI6 we are talking about, John. Charles Magnussen's wife was working for the MI6 during the time. No matter what you may think of me, there are people high above me that I can not control. I must obey them no matter what," Mycroft said softly.

John grabs onto Mycroft's hand, "I know," he said softly as he winced.

"What is it?" Mycroft asked worriedly.

"The baby just kicked," John said smiling.

Mycroft looks down at John's abdomen, "You're definitely showing now," he said as his stomach had gotten a bit bigger. "Have your breasts started growing and the loss of cock?" He asked.

John blushed, "My breasts have gotten bit bigger since yesterday and I am sure Magnussen would had noticed it then. I may have to buy a bra later on. My cock is still there though," he said.

"Maybe later I get to suck your cock," Mycroft whispers to him making John blushed brighter. "John, before we leave, may I?" He asked as he gestures to John's abdomen.  
John nods as Mycroft puts his hand on the abdomen, Mycroft waited and a moment later, he felt a kick. "That's our girl!" He said smiling happily.

"'Girl?'" John asked surprised as he didn't want to look at the baby monitor or baby pictures when he had a check up with Mycroft. 

Mycroft swore, "I am so sorry John, you wanted it be a surprise," he said.

"It's fine," John said smiling, "we are having a girl!" He said excitedly as the two men leaned towards each other and kissed.

\-----------

"So a girl, congratulations," Sherlock said smiling as he and John were standing in front of each other as if there having a conversation for the very last time.

"Yes thank you," John said happily as the two hugged before letting go.

"Mummy was going to name me Shirley if I was a girl," Sherlock said suddenly.

"What? Sorry?" John asked surprised.

Sherlock nodded, "Shirley after Shirley Temple," he said.

John looks at him, "Really?" He asked.

Sherlock nodded and he was about to say something when Mycroft called him from afar. He swore, "damn Mycroft," he mutters.

John chuckled as there bid there final good-bye to each other. However it wasn't the final good-bye at all as Mycroft told him that Moriarty was back and John watches the video feed in horror and to his surprise, Sherlock Holmes was back home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! 48 kudos!!! Can we have at least almost 100 kudos??? Pretty please??? So many hits but less kudos!!! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! 53 kudos!!! Can we have some more? Sorry about my grammar!!! Hope you guys enjoy this!

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...!" John was saying over and over again as he was naked on the bed, laying on his back as Mycroft was pounding into him harder than before as John's breasts bounces with the rhythm of Mycroft's thrusts.

Mycroft, who was panting and sweaty above him, leaned forward John and he sucked on the areola of each nipple making John moan. Mycroft grabs John to sit him up as he was now riding on Mycroft's cock as Mycroft sat back, watching John ride him. 

Mycroft was enthralled by John's breasts bouncing up and down as he moved one of his hands and grabbed one of the breasts and squeezed. John groaned as he began to pick up the pace and Mycroft was holding his hips in place with his other hand. 

Mycroft flicks the areola of the nipple as John moaned in pleasure. "Shit, Mycroft," John said breathlessly as Mycroft grabs John's cock. John gasped as Mycroft began to move his hand up and down the hard length of the cock. 

"My, if you keep that up, I'll be cuming soon," John warned panting.

Mycroft stopped his manipulation as well as John's movements on riding his cock. John whined as he got off from Mycroft and he was now facing the bed on all fours. Mycroft licked his lips as he knelt down in front of John's ass and he knelt forward and began to lick the hole with his tongue.

Mycroft licked John for a minute or two before his tongue was replaced with his cock. Without any warning at all, Mycroft thrusted his cock making John screamed. The scream was replaced by pleasure as Mycroft watches John's breasts move down below. 

He couldn't help himself as he thrusted harder and harder as Mycroft leans forward John, grabs his sensitive breasts and squeezed each one as he thrusted. John was moaning uncontrollably until he felt Mycroft's hand on his breasts and that was when he came with a shout. Mycroft pounded a bit more as he came as well inside John.

\-------------

John snuggled against Mycroft as Myroft was laying down behind John and was playing with John's breasts with one of his hands. "You really like them, don't you?" John asked breathlessly.

John felt Mycroft nod behind him, "It gotten bigger since the Magnussen case," he said pleased.

"Maybe we could make it permanent," Mycroft suggested.

"Mycroft, I got these by accident. I'm not a woman," John said slowly.

"I know you're not, John," Mycroft said.

"You wish for me to be a woman though," John said.

Mycroft was so startled as he stopped playing with John's breasts, "Of course not! I love you the way you are, John," he said as he kissed him at the back of the head.

"Then why do you want to keep these breasts?" John asked.

"I...I really don't know, John. I love you," Mycroft said.

John sighed, "Yes well, I have to stop chasing criminals and going to the clinic now. People are going to start wondering why I have breasts," he said sadly.

"An unfortunate event for my brother," Mycroft said slowly.

"I wonder how his going to take it, since I hadn't seen him since Christmas Day," John said slowly.

\------------

The day after the Magnussen case, John had noticed that his breasts had gotten bigger. He was so shocked that when Mycroft had come home from work, he had showed it to him. Mycroft was clearly enthusiastic about it but John was in frantic mode. 

The two men decided that John would quit his job until the baby was born and that every time he goes and visit Sherlock, a car would be waiting for him so that he doesn't need to hail a cab. With Anthea's help, John was able to buy some proper bra sizes and that he found out he was a C-cup size. 

It was New Year's Eve when John finally decided to go and visit Sherlock. He found Sherlock in the living room, as he was sitting on the desk and watching the video feed of Moriarty over and over again.

"Did you found anything yet?" John asked.

Sherlock humphed, "No, I haven't. Although..." he didn't finished as he looks up at John, surprised.

"Something wrong?" John asked as he sat down at his chair.

"You...You've gotten bigger," Sherlock said surprised.

"Yea, I noticed," John said looking down at himself.

"Knowing my brother, he has a kink for large breasts," Sherlock said returning back to his attention to the laptop.

"Wait, what?" John asked surprised.

"Isn't that right, Sherrinford? Our middle brother has a kink for large breasts," Sherlock said to the man that just came inside.

John turns around and saw a taller man than Sherlock. He was much taller than either Holmes brothers, however his features were almost like Mycroft's as if he were his identical twin. The only difference was that he wore glasses and he didn't have an umbrella on him to twirl.

"Another brother?" John asked gasping.

"Sherrinford Holmes, I am the eldest brother of Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. I am seven-years-older than Mycroft," Sherrinford said with a smile.

"How come I never heard about Sherrinford before?" John asked surprised.

"Overdue long past history, to be short, Sherrinford had been serving his time in jail," Sherlock said without looking at either of them.

"I was going to visit Mycroft in the office first, but I wanted to see my littlest brother first," Sherrinford said as he sat on the couch. "By the way John, congratulations on having a baby daughter. She will take over you rather than my brother," Sherrinford said.

"What? How?" John asked blinking.

"I am much better in deduction rather than my two brothers. Do you want to see some more, John Watson-Holmes?" Sherrinford asked smiling.

"I...." John didn't know what to say to that as if he doesn't know if he should trust Sherrinford or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like the smut? I wasn't going to do smut since I'm no good at it, but I decided to go on ahead with it. We've finally meet Sherrinford Holmes!!! Trouble is brewing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier! This chapter was giving me a hard time and I was busy memorizing for my midterm today since Friday. But I am now back in schedule! Hope you guys like it! Guess who made an appearance finally! 
> 
> I changed the title to Sign of Four because it indicates to John, Mycroft, the baby and Sherlock. I also changed the rating due to the explicit sexual content from the previous chapter. I hope it's okay...

"Ah, I see that you're watching the video feed," Sherrinford said as he looks over at Sherlock's shoulder and saw the Moriarty video.

"Do you know anything about this?" Sherlock asked without looking at his elder brother.

Sherrinford grins, "It's a nice little set-up I did, don't you think? Everyone thinking that Moriarty is back," he said snickering.

"How? You were in jail!" John exclaims.

"I got friends in high places, Dr. Watson. This is something to get back at Mycroft," Sherrinford said.

"What did he done to you?" John asked with a snarl.

"Do keep up, John. He was the one who put me in jail and disowning me," Sherrinford said angrily.

"For a good cause too," Sherlock replies as he was backing up his middle brother on this one.

"Yes well...I will be back in the government in due time and I will soon be running the country," Sherrinford said slowly, "oh and John, you should name your daughter, Scarlett or Lily after mummy's name whose name is Violet," he said.

John glares, "I don't need your opinion on baby names, Sherrinford," he said.

"Yes well, I better go and visit Mikey in the office before the day is over. He'll be so surprised and shocked," Sherrinford said smirking as he kissed the top of Sherlock's head whom grimaced and Sherrinford left without another word.

Sherlock growls, "Damn Sherrinford!" 

John took his phone out and texted Mycroft: Sherrinford is coming your way so be prepared -JW.

"The one thing I hate about my eldest brother is that our names sound so alike," Sherlock said angrily as he turns off the video feed and took out his cell phone.

I found the culprit for the Moriarty video. No need for police investigation on this. It was all a hoax to scare London -SH.

"Yes well, you may hate your brother but I owe him one," John said making Sherlock look up sharply at him. "If he hadn't sent that video feed out, you will still be in exile," John explained.

"Perhaps but I am still being monitored by my brother," Sherlock said with a sneer, "there's a video there and to almost every room except my bedroom and bathroom. Plus he controls the CCTV. He won't take those down until a year has passed," he said unhappily.

John shrugs, "Better with video feeds then exile," he said and Sherlock didn't say anything.

\-----------

"I do like Naomi, Rosalie and Karen," John said that following night as he watches Mycroft cook dinner and John was sitting on the couch in the living room, facing him. 

"I like Brangwen, Rosemary, Blue..." Mycroft said without looking up.

John frowns where he sat, "Those names sounds like dark or evil names," he said.

Mycroft chuckles, "I was just kidding love," he said as he went to the living room and was now facing John, "happy new year," he said as he took out the red rose that he hid behind his back and gave it to John.

John took the rose, stares at it for a moment before putting it down on the table. He leans up and kisses Mycroft on the lips, "happy new year love," he said smiling.

\-----------

"How about Judith, Nancy or Lilian..." Lestrade was naming a few names as he, John, Sherlock and Mycroft were sitting in the living room the very next day inside the house of John and Mycroft as they were about to have lunch. 

Since they were having guests over, Mycroft told the cook to cook something for them and to call them if it's ready. "I like Nancy," John said slowly.

Sherlock frowns, "Why not Shirley?" He asked.

"We aren't naming our daughter after you, Sherlock," John said huffing. 

"I did try," Sherlock said with a small smile.

John laughed, "Sorry, but no. How was the case?" He asked as he was disappointed that he couldn't come due to the fact he was pregnant. That was the consequences of being pregnant as he couldn't come to the outing. 

"Idiot Sherlock didn't listen to me! He almost got shot if I wasn't there in time," Lestrade said glaring at him.

"Well, I forgot that John wasn't there," Sherlock said.

Lestrade huffed, "Just don't do it again as I might not be able to save your ass the next time we come to a case," he said.

"Yes because you aren't a good shooter like John is here. You should take shooting lessons from him," Sherlock countered back.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed surprised.

"Now just wait a damn minute! I'm one of the best shooters in the force if John isn't there. You could even ask Sally or Anderson," Lestrade snapped.

"Both of them are idiots," Sherlock replies.

"Will you two stop acting like children and behave like adults for once?" Mycroft asked suddenly as he was watching the exchange with interest.

"Back off, Mycroft!" Sherlock snapped.

"Sherlock, don't be pissy at him because you made a mistake today," Lestrade said smirking.

"I did no such thing!" Sherlock exclaimed angrily.

"Well, isn't this exciting, all of you are sitting here and chatting and you didn't invited me over," a voice none other than Sherrinford said.

"Get out," Mycroft snapped before anyone could say anything.

"Touche, little brother. How was the case of the missing jewels? Finally found your thieves?" Sherrinford asked looking at Sherlock and Lestrade.

"How...? Nobody knows except us and the police," Lestrade said.

Sherrinford smiles at him, "I have my ways, well, not this time," he said as he looked at the two men who just appeared in front of him ready to escort him out. "Have a nice day, everyone," he said and he left with the two security guards.

"Damn Sherrinford..." Mycroft mutters.

"How'd Sherrinford get in? He doesn't have a key," John said.

"It's Sherrinford, he'll always find a way in like I do," Sherlock replies.

"Time to change the locks," John announced unhappily as Mycroft agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! 62 kudos!!! I lost one bookmark though as it went down to 3 instead of 4... so many hits, so less kudos. More kudos please!!!
> 
> I guess something's going on between Sherlock/Lestrade in this chapter, huh?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John begins to write a short novel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70 kudos!!! Awesome! Plus I have 4 bookmarks again!!! This is my first time writing Sherlock/Lestrade, it is usually Johnlock, but since I wanted Johncroft, I decided to put Sherlock/Lestrade. Sorry for my grammar. Here's the transcript I found: 
> 
> http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/43298.html

John was indeed fucking bored. It had been one week since Sherlock and Greg had come over. His stomach had gotten bigger and it was getting harder to move around the house, plus three days ago, he woke up to go to the bathroom at night and he found a vagina in place instead of a cock! He was scared as hell as he screamed out for Mycroft who came running in and John realized that it was the affect of the drug. 

Just an hour ago earlier, Sherlock had texted him that there was a number of homicides going around and he wished that John was there as Sherlock's birthday was tomorrow. The smug bastard had probably gotten a birthday wish for having multiple homicides as John felt sorry for those people.

So there he was, sitting in the living room, watching telly again with a plate full of cookies along with a cup of milk. He had been craving for chocolate and peanut butter cookies all day. Mycroft wasn't there to entertained him as he was back at the office fixing up a heist that Sherrinford did without him noticing.

He looks at his laptop that was sitting on the table, unopened. He carefully got up from where he sat, turned off the telly and he grabs the cookies and milk as he went over to where the table is and sat down. He logs onto the computer and went to his blog. He browsed through the entries until he stopped at the very first case that he'd done with Sherlock which was The Study of Pink.

He read through the entry. It was like two pages on a word document, he left some details out as he didn't include Mycroft at all. Although he could change the name to something else and not mention Mycroft at all. John frowns as he opened up a blank document, he smiles as he began typing. 

The Study In Pink  
By: John Watson

One day as I was limping through Russel Square Park, I passed by a man whom was sitting on the bench. I didn't know that I stared at him for a moment as the man recognizes me.

"John! John Watson!" The man exclaims excitedly. I turned around swiftly and Mike stands up quickly and hurries up to me, smiling. "Stamford. Mike Stamford. We were at Bart's together," he said. 

"Yes, sorry, yes, Mike. Hello, hi," I said as I shook Mike's offered hand and I shook it. 

\---------------

John had no idea the time Mycroft had come home as he kept on writing on the document. Sure he stopped for a bathroom break, eat a snack or answer the telephone, but he goes right back to typing. Because of legal matters, he changed the names of everyone except himself and Sherlock. For instances, instead of Greg Lestrade's name, it was now Julian Moore and instead of Lauriston Gardens he had put Southampton Centre even though there is no such thing. 

He was about to begin writing chapter two where he meets Mycroft Holmes, though he was going to rename Mycroft as Marty Holmes when he felt a kiss on the top of his head. John jumped slightly as he felt it. "I didn't mean to scare you, John," Mycroft said slowly.

John shook his head, "I'm so engrossed into this as I didn't know you were home. What time is it?" He asked bewildered.

"Ten o'clock at night, John," Mycroft said as he sat beside John at the table. "Have you've eaten?" He asked.

John shook his head, "Just the plate of cookies that I had during lunch and some snacks until now. It is no wonder my stomach is growling," he said as he stretches.

"I'll go page the cook, I'll be right back love," Mycroft said as he went to there bedroom and John resumes his typing again. "'There is a security camera on the building to your left. Do you see it?'" Mycroft reads as soon as he had come back ten minutes later. Mycroft frowns, "That's what I said to you earlier back," he said as he sat down.

John nodded, "I'm writing the full length story of The Study of Pink. I'm thinking of publishing it as a short novel," he said.

"That's not a bad idea, John. Just make sure to take out some stuff as I don't want DI Lestrade busting in here," Mycroft said.

John smiles, "Don't worry. I changed everything in this story and everyone's name except mine and Sherlock's," he said.

Myroft nodded, pleased. "When you're done typing, give me a copy, will you? I know a publisher that may be interested," he said.

"Really? I thought you don't like books that much anymore," John said.

"I like books and I read during my free time in the office, John. I have a full bookshelves in my office," Mycroft said slowly.

"You never told me this before," John said frowning.

"You never asked," Mycroft said with a shrug, "before I forget, John. Sherlock invited us tomorrow for lunch," he said.

John gaped at him, "Sherlock doesn't cook," he said disbelief. 

"I know and that's why he said Lestrade is cooking. Besides being a detective, the man can cook," Mycroft said.

"Wait, are the two of them, dating?" John asked.

"Sherlock doesn't tell me anything, John. You have to ask him tomorrow. However I think Lestrade moved into your old room," Mycroft said slowly watching John's expression.

"I may have to talk to him tomorrow," John said and Mycroft didn't say anything.

\-----------

(The next day....)

"Have you told John and Mycroft?" Greg asked as Sherlock was looking inside the microscope and Greg was getting ready to cook lunch.

"Mycroft possibility knows due to the cameras, but John....mmm, not unless Mycroft told him," Sherlock said without even looking up.

"Sherlock, listen, they'll be here soon and I need you to clean up the table and move your microscope into your bedroom for the time being. You can move it back later when they leave," Greg said.

This time, Sherlock stood up from where he was sitting, went over to Greg and hugged him from behind. "And tonight...?" He whispers in his ear as Sherlock bit it.

Greg shivers, "I will be yours tonight and you can do whatever you want to me. But for now, you have to clean this mess up," he said as he kisses Sherlock on the lips.

Sherlock smiles, "Of course," he said and with that, he began moving his stuff away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is also my birthday tomorrow! I'll be busy all day so I may not or may be able to update tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy this!!! KUDOS PLEASE!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's hormones are rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I know. The next chapter is the last chapter and it is the baby being born!!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!! Sorry for my grammar.

"Did you just gave my room to Greg?!" John shouts at Sherlock as he and Sherlock were in the living room bickering at each other while Mycroft and Greg were in the kitchen and Mycroft watches Greg cook.

"You don't stay here anymore, John," Sherlock said calmly as he was laying down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling while John pace.

"What happens if Mycroft is gone for a few days and I want to stay here with you?" John asked.

"Why not pay rent then? I can't pay the full rent by myself. The only logical thing was to invite Greg over and so I did," Sherlock said.

"Where the hell am I going to stay?" John asked angrily.

"John...." Sherlock said calmly as this time, he sat up from the couch and was staring at John. "Sit down, please. All this shouting isn't going to do good for the baby," he said worriedly.

"And where's my chair? My chair isn't there again," John said staring at the empty space that used to hold his chair.

"John, what's this really about? You can stay at that big house that you share with Mycroft while his away. If you want, Greg and I can even sleepover to accompany you," Sherlock suggested.

"It's so hard, Sherlock," John said slowly as he sat on Sherlock's chair. He had forgotten that Mycroft and Greg were in the kitchen, as both of them were listening to the conversation quietly. 

"What is?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"I can't go with you to your cases anymore because I'm pregnant. I missed the case with the jewel thieves. I'm starting to get a bit insecure that you're replacing me with Greg to be your sidekick. I want us as a duo again, Sherlock. You know what I did yesterday? I started on a short novel about our first adventure and during the process I was thinking of how I would miss this," John said.

"Oh John..." Sherlock breathed out as he had no idea that his best friend felt like that.

\---------

"Did you know about this, Mycroft?" Greg asked quietly so that John won't hear.

Mycroft shook his head, "I suspected something yesterday," he said.

"Maybe I shouldn't move in right away," Greg said slowly as he felt he was intruding something that was important.

"I think it is just hormones, Greg. I'm sure that John will be fine," Mycroft said slowly as the two men in the living room started talking again and Greg resumed his cooking.

\----------

"John, you will have a beautiful baby girl," Sherlock said as he was kneeling in front of John, trying to comfort him. "Mycroft is there to help you. If you're feeling homesick and I have case on, you can always join me and Mycroft will be there to baby-sit and change diapers," Sherlock said winkling his nose in disgust.

There was a noise in the kitchen as they could hear Greg trying not to laugh and John suddenly realize that they weren't alone. "I would like that," John said with a smile. 

"I would be pleased if you call your daughter, Shirley," Sherlock said smiling.

"Augh, no," John said shaking his head.

Sherlock pouted, "Why ever not?" He asked.

"I'm already choosing either Rosalie or Naomi," John said seriously.

"What about Mycroft? Does he have a say in this?" Sherlock asked as he looks back at his elder brother.

"I like Rosalie or Rosie for short," Mycroft said.

"Rosie Watson-Holmes or Rosalie Watson-Holmes," John said slowly.

"Oi, you two, if you're done talking, lunch is ready. I'm sure John must be starving," Greg announces from the kitchen.

"Let's go, Shirley," John said with a teasing smile and Sherlock glares back at him.

\----------

"How do you feel, love?" Mycroft asked as soon as they had gotten into the car and was going home after lunch.

"I feel better now. I think it was just the hormones, Mycroft," John said slowly as he cuddles beside him, holding his arm.

Mycroft tries to soothe him, "Everything will be better once our daughter is born into this world," he said.  
"Are you going straight to work, Mycroft?" John asked slowly.

Mycroft nodded, "I will be home early though. I just need to take care of things in the office," he said.

"Alright, I'll continue writing my novel," John said smiling as Mycroft hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a one-shot also that coincide with this story, did you guys saw it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie Watson-Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 76 kudos!!! Awesome! This is my 2nd story that has the most kudos so far! The first story that has the most kudos has 78, so close!

One month had passed since the argument between John and Sherlock. John's first novel, The Study In Pink had been a big hit. It was a big selling point for John. If it wasn't for the fact that he was pregnant, he would have gone to the book signing that his publisher told him about but Mycroft had threatened the publisher as it was almost time for John's due date. 

There was a big demand for John to continue the series, so John decided to continue the next case which was the one that was titled in his blog: Diamonds Are Forever. Nobody knows about that case except they had founded a body nearby. John had decided to go into depth with that one.

It was the 12th of February when it happened. Thank goodness Mycroft was home that day as John had no idea what to do if his lover wasn't there. He had screamed at Mycroft that his water had broke and the world was into frantic mode.

Mycroft had called Anthea and his driver immediately as soon as John had screamed at him. John was waiting impatiently by the door as Mycroft was grabbing what they might need to go to the hospital.

"Mycroft, when Anthea gets here, tell her to pack the stuff while the driver brings us to the hospital," John calls out.

The front door opens as John didn't heard a reply from Mycroft. "Go John, where's Mycroft?" Anthea asked.

"Who knows where," John said shrugging as he walks wobbly past her to get to the car. 

When he was out the door, he heard a yell from Anthea: "Mycroft Holmes, get your arse back here and bring your husband to the hospital! I'll pack the stuff and you go comfort your lover!"

\-------------

(At the hospital....)

"Where is he?" Sherlock asked as soon as he enters the waiting room and saw Mycroft pacing around, with Anthea right near him typing away on her cell phone.

"He is still in surgery," Anthea replies as Mycroft hadn't been in the talkative mood.

The group was in a private hospital and Mycroft had paid to get John the best private room that he can get so that the public wouldn't know that John had female parts due to some drug. 

"Love, why don't we sit down? Mycroft isn't in a talkative mood right now," Greg suggested.  
"How long has he been in there?" Sherlock asked impatiently as he shrugs Greg off of him.

"His only been there for an hour. Labor usually take long," Anthea replies.

"How long?" Sherlock snapped.

"Usually like a day for women but with his condition since his part woman, we aren't sure," Anthea said.

"Love, please...." Greg said again.

Sherlock looks at him before looking back Anthea whom didn't had her eyes off from her phone. Sherlock turns to look at his brother as he saw that he was in deep thought. "Where is Molly and Mrs. Hudson? Or Harriet? I am sure that they want to be here," Sherlock said as he sat down next to Greg.

"They're coming, they're just stuck in traffic right now on the freeway," Anthea said grimacing.

Sherlock stretches as he looks over at his lover and saw that he had taken out a book. "You're just barely reading John's book?" He asked surprised.

Greg huffed, "I've been busy with paperwork and cases and you, Sherlock," he said.

"You know what happens, Greg! You were there," Sherlock pointed out.

"Yes, but I wasn't there when John first met Marty," Greg said smirking as Marty was Mycroft.

Sherlock sighed as he took out his phone and began to surf on the internet.

\-----------

(10 hours later....)

Mycroft was in the private room that John had just given birth to his daughter. He was holding his daughter for the very first time and John was trying not to fall asleep whom was sweaty and out off breath.

"I'm sorry to disturb you gentleman, but I need the name of your daughter," the nurse said smiling softly.

Mycroft looks over at John who was smiling at him, "Rosalie Watson-Holmes," he said as he kisses his daughter on the forehead.

"Excuse me," another nurse said interrupting the three, "there is a young man out here demanding to see his new future niece," she said sympathetically.

"Are you up for visitors love?" Mycroft asked slowly.

"Yes, just for a minutes then I need sleep," John said tiredly.

"Of course love," Mycroft replies as he kisses him and nodded at the nurse who nodded back and left.

\----------

(Five minutes later....)

"She definitely has John's features," Sherlock said looking down at his niece.

"Yes but she has Mycroft's eyes and hair," John replies with a pleased look.

"But she would be more you though," Sherlock said.

"Oi, let us have a turn Sherlock," Greg said.

Sherlock humphed as he gave his niece to his lover, "When are you able to go home?" He asked.

John looks at the nurse, "Within five days time," the nurse replies.

Sherlock swore quietly so that the baby couldn't hear but the others whom were beside him, heard him. "I'll be lost without my blogger," he said as he looks fondly at John who smiles back weakly.

"John, if you need someone to baby-sit, I'll be offering," Molly said as she was holding the baby.

"So will I," Harry said slowly, "I would like to get to know my niece, little brother," he said.

"We'll have a family only get together soon," John promises as his eyes were dropping.

"I think it's time for the new father to have some rest," the nurse said suddenly.

Harriet pouted as she gave the nurse the baby back and the nurse put her in the crib that was next to John. 

"Anthea will arrange everything for all of you to go home," Mycroft said as he nodded towards his assistant.

Anthea nodded, "It is getting late and I am sure some of you has work tomorrow," she said as she looks pointedly at Greg.

"Yes, of course," Greg said nodding and he glares at Sherlock who was about to protest but decided against it as he bids farewell to the new parents.

As soon as everyone left, the nurse turns to Mycroft. "I can bring a cot here for you to sleep," she suggested.

"That would be fine, thank you," Mycroft said and the nurse nodded back to him before leaving to get the cot. 

"I love you Mycroft," John said suddenly making Mycroft turn towards him. 

"I as well, now go back to sleep, John," Mycroft said smoothly and John obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story is finished!!! There will be a sequel concerning about Rosalie... I sort of have the first chapter planned already in my head. So look for it tomorrow night.... hopefully it will be up. I think I'll be naming the sequel titled: "Rosalie." What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it so far? I like Johnlock but lately I've been reading Johncroft so I decided to do Johncroft. I like Mycroft in the third series. I like Mary in the third series but I always think John should be with either Sherlock or Mycroft. 
> 
> I hadn't written Johncroft for awhile... please review!!!


End file.
